Une personne qui peut tout changer
by etirail333
Summary: Et ci une nouvelle venu a Beacon Hills pouvait tout changer pour la meute. Peut être que Capucine est cette personne. femslash
1. La nouvelle

Chapitre 1: La nouvelle

Les larmes aux yeux, la sueur sur le front, c'est comme ça que se passa mon premier réveil à

Beacon Hill. Ce n'était que ma première nuit dans ma nouvelle maison. Je tournai la tête pour m'aperçevoir que mon réveil indiquait 7h24. Le soleil qui traversait la fenêtre arrivait jusqu'à moi et illuminait mon visage. Je me levai alors, allai dans la salle de bain et me mis en face du miroir pour voir une jeune fille de 19 ans les cheveux noisette en bataille, les yeux bleu cyan à moitié refermés et un pyjama un peu trop grand. Je me suis ensuite déshabillé pour me glisser sous la douche. Mes cheveux me collaient à la peau et, pourtant, je me sentais si bien avec l'eau qui me glissait sur le corps. Je sortis de la douche me sécha et m'habilla. J'avais un jean bleu troué au niveau des genoux, un débardeur noir avec une des bretelles un peu descendue au niveau de mon épaule. Une fois habillée, je descendis aux rez-de-chaussée où mes parents m'attendaient.

-Déjà debout ma chérie ? Me fit, remarquer ma mère.

-Cauchemar. Ai-je simplement grogné.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non, c'est juste un cauchemar de rien du tout, un bon déjeuné et ça devrait passer.

-Très bien, va t'installer avec ton père, il est dans le salon, je vous appelle quand c'est prêt.

Mon père était installé dans son fauteuil le journal dans les main.

-Capucine t'es déjà debout ! S'étonna t-il

-Pourquoi cela vous semble juste incroyable. Râlai-je

-Bah euh en fait...

-Ouais non tu sais quoi je veux même pas savoir.

À peine veinai-je de finir ma phrase que ma mère nous appela pour nous dire que le déjeuner était prêt. Après avoir fini de manger, je démarrai ma Pagani Huayra reçut le jour de mon anniversaire. Je me rendis a mon nouveau lycée. Je me garais sur le parc a voiture du lycée et sortie de ma voiture, je remarquai que la plupart des regards étaient tournés vers ma Pagani Huayra. Je ne perdis pas de temps et me rendis directement vers le secrétariat pour recevoir mon emploi du temps et mes bouquins de cours.

-Bonjour madame, je suis nouvelle, je suis là pour recevoir mon emploi du temps et mes affaires de cours. Ai-je dit à la secrétaire.

-Votre nom s'il vous plaît ?

-Capucine, Capucine Rodgeur

-Très bien, Capucine voilà votre emploi du temps et vos affaires de cours, merci de vous rendre à votre cour d'économie.

Sans plus attendre, je me rendis à mon cours.

 _Toc Toc Toc_

-Bonjour je suis la nouvelle élève.

-Oui, on m'a prévenue de ta venue rentre vite et présente toi.

Je me mis devant le bureau, tellement stressé que je n'arrivais pas à parler.

-B-bonjour je m'appelle C-capucine Rodgeur et j'ai 19 ans.

Tous les regards tournés sur moi me firent rougir et je tournai les yeux.

-Très bien, va t'assoir à côté de Bilinski. M'ordonna le prof.

-C'est Stilinski coach pas Bilinski.

C'était le garçon qui s'était lever dans la classe pour corriger le «coach». Il était assez grand, les cheveux bruns mal coiffés possédaient de grands yeux marron.

-Je m'en fiche Bilinski, Rodgeur va t'asseoir.

J'allai m'asseoir à côté du fameux Stilinski, il engagea la conversation.

-Salut moi c'est Stiles. M'a t-il dit en me tendant la main.

-Capucine. Ai-je dit en lui serrant la main.

-Bienvenue au lycée de Beacon hills.

-Merci, il n'a pas l'air très commode le prof et pourquoi vous l'appelez coach ?

-Ouais il n'est effectivement pas vraiment commode et si on l'appelle comme ça c'est simplement car c'est le coach de l'équipe de crosse.

-Connais pas.

-Il y a un entraînement après ce cours, tu pourras venir voir ?

-Ouais volontiers.

 _Il est sympa. Ai-je pensé_


	2. Les amies

Chapitre 2: Les amies

Le reste des cours se passa très bien jusqu'à l'heure de manger. Je me dirigeai aux réfectoires quand on m'interpella.

-Capucine ! M'appela une voix que je reconnus sans problèmes.

-Stiles ?

-Ouais, heu ça te dit de venir manger avec nous ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bah, je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas tes amies, et toi non plus je ne te connais pas super bien, je ne veut pas déranger.

-T'en fait pas, tu ne vas pas nous déranger et tu apprendra à nous connaître.

-Bon bah si t'insiste.

Je suivis Stiles jusqu'à une table vide.

-Bah ils sont pas encore là ? Ai-je demandé

-Ils arrivent dans pas longtemps ne t'en fait pas.

-Ok. Ai-je répondu dans un long soupire.

Nous nous installâmes à la table, commencer à discuter et une voix nous sortir de notre bulle.

-Salut Stiles, heu et Capucine, c'est ça ? A demander un garçon que je reconnu comme étant également dans notre classe.

-B-bonjour. Ai-je répondu avec hésitation.

-Ho scott ça te dérange pas que Capucine mange avec nous ? Demanda Stiles au garçon qui s'appeler donc Scott.

-Non, moi ça me dérange pas après ils y en a je suis pas sûr.

-De qui tu parle ? Ai-je demandé.

-Ho rien laisse tomber, c'est rien. Lui a t-il répondus.

Une fille plutôt belle, mignonne et asiatique vin se mettre dans à côté de Scott.

-Salut. Dit Scott en embrasant la jeune asiatique.

-Salut ,ho salut Stiles et Capucine. Je me présente, je m'appelle Kira.

Elle se présenta à moi quand deux autres filles et deux autres garçons venait dans notre direction.

-Capicine, je te présente Liam, Mason, Lydia et Malia. Me les présenta Stiles.

-Salut. Ai-je dit.

Il me repondait tous mais les deux jeune filles me dévisager. Je commence à comprendre ce que voulait dire Scott. Pourtant, les deux filles se mettait à coter de moi, me faisant d'autant plus stressé.

-Ne t'en fait pas, on vas pas te manger. Me dit Lydia.

-Enfin ça va savoir. Répliqua Malia me faisant encore plus flipper.

-Malia ! Gronda Lydia.

-C'est bon, je rigole, je vais pas te manger non plus.

Je commençais à manger quand Malia me posa une question à basse voix pour éviter que les autres sauf Lydia n'entendent.

-Dit, t'aurais pas des vu sur Stiles ?

-Malia. Hurla Lydia en se rendent compte qu'elle avait attiré tous les regards sur elle. Désoler.

-C'est bon, je pose juste la question, alors oui ou non ? Me demanda t'elle franchement.

-Non, je t'assure que je n'est pas de vu sur Stiles. Ai-je répondu sur le même ton pour éviter que les autres m'entendent.

-Bien dans ce cas pas de malaise ? Me dit-elle me tendent la main, Lydia faisant pareil.

-Ok. Ai-je dit en leur serrent la main.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa parfaitement bien, j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient tous dans ma classe sauf Mason et Liam qui avaient une année de moins. J'avais aussi appris à les connaître, comme le fait que Stiles soit le fils du shérif, que Stiles, Scott et Liam joué à la crosse. Je m'était surtout rapprocher des filles, surtout de Kira qui ne voulait même plus me lâchait, elle était toujours accrochée à mon bras. Le soir je sortie de lycée un peut en retard, tout le monde était partie sauf Malia qui avait elle aussi était retenu par le prof.

-Merde ! S'exclama t-elle

-Quoi ? Lui demandai-je

-J'ai pas de voiture donc je vais devoir rentrer avec se froid là.

C'est vrai que l'on était en hiver et donc il faisait super froid.

-Monte dans ma voiture, je vais te ramener. Lui ai-je dit

-Non, je veut pas déranger, pis ca vas te faire faire un long détoure. Me répondis t-elle

-C'est pas une question, c'est un ordre, aller monte.

-Bon ok.

Nous allions vers ma voiture quand Malia s'exclama.

-J'y crois pas, une Pagani Huayra j'y crois pas, ou t'a eu une voiture pareil ?

-Mes parents, pour mes 18 ans, elle en jette hein ?

-Carrément.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture.

-Bon t'habite ou ?

-La rue Charle-Mort.

-Charment comme nom. Elle acquis. Ça va c'est juste a côté de la mienne.

Je la ramena chez elle en discutent dans la voiture après cela je rentra chez moi.

-Maman, Papa c'est moi.

-T'en a mis du temps.

-On a était retarder et j'ai ramener une amies chez elle.

-T'a des amies toi maintenant ? Me demanda une voix dans les escalier que je reconnus directement.

-Bobby. Ai-je crier en me jetant dans ses bras. Et pour répondre a ta question, oui j'en est plein. Lui di-je en tirant la langue.

-Sœurette, espèces de gamine vas.

Bobby est mon frère, il à 22 ans et habite en Amériques. On s'adorent et on se taquine tout le temps. Nous mangeâmes et nous allions au lit.

-Bonne nuit gamine. Me dit mon frère.

-Bonne nuit gamin. Ai-je dit en tirant a nouveaux la langue.

Et c'est heureuse que je m'endormie.


	3. Peut être pas qu'un frère

Chapitre 3: Peut être pas qu'un frère.

 _VVRRRR VVRRRR_

Deuxième journée à Beacon Hills, réveiller par un message du portable.

 _-Salut Capucine, c'est Malia, je voulais te demander si vu que tu ma ramener hier, tu peut m'emmener aujourd'hui, je comprendrais si t'es pas d'accord ?_

 _-Mais oui t'en fait pas, devant chez moi a 7h, a toute à l'heure._

 _-Ok merci beaucoup, à toute._

Je vais me doucher, je m'habille en jean noir, T-shirt blanc avec un logo dessus et une veste en cuir léger. Je descends des escaliers à 6h45. Mon frère qui faisait la cuisine avec ma mère alors que mon père était partie au travail.

-Bah enfin on t'attendait pour faire la cuisine.

-Bof tu sais la cuisine c'est pas vraiment mon truc.

Ils étaient pliés de rire.

-C'est ça aller y foutait vous de moi. Grognai-je

-Rho, c'est rien, on rigole juste, on fait rien de méchant.

Je m'installai à la table, mon frère vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Après deux minutes d'attente ma mère apporta deux assiettes de crêpes.

-Mmmh, ça a l'air trop bon. Me suis-je exprimé.

On mangea, à peine fini que quelqu'un sonna a la porte.

-C'est pour moi.

Mon frère et ma mère ce sont regarder, surement en ce demandant qui pouvaient venir me voir et surtout à cette heure-là. J'ouvrit la porte pour reconnaître Malia.

-Malia, vas-y rentre. Lui ai-je dit.

-Salut Capucine.

Elle rentra, mon frère et ma mère la regarder mais mon frère la regarder bizarrement, enfin plus que d'habitude.

-Malia je te présente Bobby mon frère et ma mère. Lui dit-je en le montrant avec ma main.

-Enchanter Malia. Dit Bobby en lui tendent la main.

Malia lui la serra sans dire un mot.

-Bon bah nous on vas y aller. Ai-je dit en voyant l'ambiance.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture et partie en direction du lycée.

-Tu peut me dire ce qui c'est passer tout a l'heure avec mon frère ?

-Je sais pas, sans vouloir être mal polie, il m'inspire pas confiance.

-Non, ça va du moment qui a pas de problème.

Le reste du chemin se passa sans un bruit. Arriver au lycée je me gara sur le parking et nous descendîmes de la voiture.

-Ce soir tu veut que je te ramène ? Lui ai-je demander.

-Bah si ça te dérange vraiment pas alors ?

-Si je te pose la question c'est que ça me dérange pas.

-Bon ok.

-Je dois aller voir le directeur, je reviens après.

Je partie vers le lycée et Malia vers les autres.

 **POV Malia**

-Salut Malia. Lança Lydia.

-Salut.

-Capucine est pas là ? Demanda Kira.

-Si mais elle doit voir un truc avec le directeur, en parlant d'elle, je crois qu'il y a un truc qui va pas.

-Avec Capucine ? S'interrogea Stiles.

-Non avec son frère.

-Elle a un frère s'étonna Scott ?

-Oui.

-Et comment tu sais ça toi ? Interpella Lydia.

-Bah c'est elle qui ma amener au lycée, quand je suis aller chez elle il y avait sont frère, Bobby.

-Ok, et il a quoi de particulier Bobby.

-Bah il a une odeur pas comme les autres, mais c'est pas comme un loup-garou, c'est autre chose.

-Bon, on a qu'a surveiller ça mais plus tard, Capucine arrive. Dit Scott.

 **POV Capucine**

 **-** Salut. Me suis-je exclamer.

Kira viens s'accrocher à mon bras, je lâcha un long soupir.

-Salut Capucine. Me dit t-elle plein de joie.

DRING

-Les cours commence on vas en math. Nous informa Stiles.

-Ho non pas les math, je déteste ça ! Soupira Malia.

-Tu nous le rabâche tellement souvent le refrain pour qu'on le sache. Lui répondit Stiles.

-Au fait ou sont Mason et Liam ? Ai-je demander.

-Y reprenne les cours plus tard. Me répondît Stiles.

-Ha ok.

Nous somme aller en cours sans dire un mot.


	4. Complot ?

Je suis désoler du retard mais mon ordi avait rendu l'âme alors je n'ai pas pus écrire mais a partir d'aujourd'hui je reprend alors bonne lecture :D

Chapitre 4: Complot ?

La mâtiner se passa sans réelle soucis sauf bien sûr comme tout les lycéens l'ennuis. Après les cours matinal nous nous rendîmes au self. Nous étions tous réunies a la table, dont Mason et Liam qui je dois l'avouer était le seul moment de la journée ou nous étions tos réunies.

-Alors, dit nous Capucine tu viens d'où ? Me questionna Stiles

-Je viens du Texas, mais mes parents avait besoin de travail et ma mère a était muter dans ce poste de police.

-Au alors elle travail avec ton père Stiles. Intervenait Kira

-Oui c'est possible hier on ne sait pas vu je lui demanderais. Répondit t-il

-Et ton père ? Demanda Scott

-Il travail en t'en qui psy dans un cabinait.

-C'est pas celui qui vient d'ouvrir ? Demanda Liam

-Où ?

-Celui au coint de ma rue: Grande rue. Me précisa Mason

-Si je crois.

-Ok.

Stiles allait dire quelque chose quand il fut couper par la sonnerie.

-Près pour un job en enfer. Plaisanta t-il

-Toujours près ! Ai-je répondus

Après la fin des cours j'attendais Malia devant ma voiture après avoir dit au revoir a tout le monde.

-Ha bah enfin là. Ai-je dit en la voient arriver

-Désolé du retard le prof ma encore retenu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Disons juste que je ne suis pas la plus intelligente des élèves.

-Si ta besoin d'aide je peut t'aider moi je m'en sort pas mal de se côté la ?

-Sérieux, ca serait vraiment cool de ta part ?

-Ouais pas de problème, demain on a un contrôle en math si tu veut je te donne des cours particulier ?

-Bah je veux bien, mais ca dérange pas tes parents ?

-Non pis pendant qu'on y ai viens manger a la maison.

-Bah si ca dérange pas moi je dirais pas non a une invite comme celle-ci.

-Ok bon bah je préviens ma mère et on est parti.

J'envoya un texto a ma mère pour la prévenir et celle-ci me répondu positivement. Nous montâmes dans la voiture et somme partie en route.

-Tu prévient pas tes parent que tu rentre pas ?

-Au si j'y pensai pas.

Elle appela son père pour que celui-ci ne s'inquiète pas.

-Voila on est arriver.

-Déjà je n'est pas vu le temps passer.

Nous rentrâmes chez moi et le repas était déjà près.

-Re bonjours Malia c'est ça ? Demanda ma mère sans nous laisser respirer

-Re bonjours et oui c'est ça merci.

-Tien, Malia que nous vos cette honneur ? Questionna Bobby

-Je l'aide pour ses études, donc elle mange là. Lui ai-je répondu

-Sans me demander la permission, non mais c'est quoi ses manières ? A-t il dit pour nous taquiner

-Non mais, J'ai pas besoin de la permission de mon frère pour qu'une amie vienne manger a la maison.

-Je dérange pas j'espère ? Demanda Malia

-Mais non je vous taquine, aucun problèmes.

Nous nous mîmes donc a table et mangions, mais mon frère et Malia n'arrêter pas de ce lancer des regard.

 _-Il se drague on quoi ?_

-Au fait maman ton nouveau travail ? Ai-je casser le silence

-Très bien en plus j'ai repris mon poste d'adjoint du chérif, comment il s'appelle déjà ?

-Stilinski ! Me suis-je exclamer

-Oui c'est ça, comment tu sais ?

-Son fils est notre meilleur amis.

-Ok.

Après manger nous montâmes dans ma chambre moi, Malia et mon frère qui voulait nous "aider".

-Bobby tu peut je sais pas moi, genre voire ailleurs si j'y suis ?

-Dit qui je vous fait chier pendant que t'y ai.

-Vu que je doit être polie je vais juste dire que tu nous stresse, alors bouge.

Il s'en alla.

-Je dois aller au toilette, il s'on ou stp ? Me demanda Malia

-Première porte a droite, je t'attend.

Elle était parti alors que je réfléchissez j'entendu des voix dans le couloirs j'essayer d'écouter.

-Tu vas me dire t'es quoi a la fin ? Je crois que c'est la voix de Malia

-Ca ne te regarde pas et si jamais tu fait du mal a ma sœur je te promet que sa se passera mal pour toi.

-Mais je vais rien y faire a ta sœur au contraire je l'adore mais tu crois vraiment pouvoir venir sur notre territoire comme ça sans que l'on se pose de question !

La voix de Malia commencer a être plus forte.

-Mais parle moins fort je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, et puis je suis seul je nais aucune chance face a ton Alpha.

-Bon ca passe pour cette fois mais si tu veut rester il va falloir que tu me dise ce que tu est et après tu iras voir mon alpha.

-Très bien et je suis un salamendeur.

-Un quoi, bon pas grave je vairé plus tard je dois y aller demain soir et ta dernière limite compris ?

-Oui très bien.

Elle revenait par la et entra dans la chambre je préféra faire comme si je n'avait rien enttandu tout a l'heur et nous continuâmes a apprendre la tête pleine de question.

Voila fin du chapitre 4 je vous laisse mettre des reviews et du me suivre si se chapitre vous a plus je commence tout de suite le cha 5 et je le poste dé que possible TCHAO


	5. Surnaturelle

Salut les gens je vous retrouve pour mon nouveau chapitre, J'espère que le début vous a plus et que la suite vous plaira encore plus XD Bon je vous laisse lire tranquille.

Chapitre 5: Surnaturelle

Je me réveiller en très calmement avec beaucoup de mal a ouvrir les yeux. Après quelque seconde je vis une silhouette dans mon lit.

-Me dite pas que j'ai fait ça !

Mais je me rendit compte qu'il s'agissait juste de Malia qui dormait profondément a côté de moi.

-Ouf j'ai eu peur. Je regarda le réveil qui indiquait 6h30. Ca va il est encore tôt.

Je secoua un peut Malia pour la réveiller mais elle me grogna dessus.

 _-J'y crois pas elle grogne, ET MAINTENENT ELLE RONRONE WTF !_

-Malia debout.

Elle ouvra enfin les yeux et s'étira.

-Quesque je fait là ?

-On a dut s'endormir en apprennent hier.

-Ho merde mes parent !

-Elle pris son portable.

-Who.

-Quoi ? Demande ai-je

-J'ai 103 message je vais me faire tuer.

-Bah tu leur dit la vérité ca devrait aller.

-Bof ouais.

Je me leva pour allait a la douche.

-Au fait tu ronronne quand tu dort. Di-je en me moquant gentiment

-Sérieux !

Elle faisait une tête tellement choquer que j'était morte de rire. Je pris mais affaires et alla me doucher je pouvait entendre Malia de l'autre cote se faire passe un savon par son père au tel. Une fois ma douche terminer elle prenais la sienne et nous somme descendu prendre une petit déj.

-Salut, vous faite des tête de mort-vivant tout les deux. Se moqua Bobby. A oui et ton tel a sonner environ 103 fois cette nuit.

 _-Who, comment il sait le nombre exacte, enfin ca a pas l'air d'étonner Malia._

-Très drôle merci pour cette précision capitaine.

-Maman est pas là.

-Non elle est partie plus tôt, le chérif avait besoins d'elle.

-T'en mieux il faut que je vous parle, a tout les deux.

Ce que je venais de dire venais de les faire taire et j'allais enfin mettre un point la dessus.

-Vas y on t'écoute sœurette.

-J'ai entendu votre discussion d'hier et je veut tout savoir. Du salamendeur a l'alpha, maintenant !

-Merde ! Ce son t-il écrié tout deux en même temps.

-De quel discussion tu parle, je vois pas moi ? Bobby se protégea

-Moi non plus je vois pas de quoi tu parle ? Continua Malia

-Appeler moi con pendant que vous y êtes, je parle de la discussion dans le couloirs avec le .. Salamendeur, j'aimerai comprendre.

-Je t'avais dit que tu parlais trop fort ! A crié Bobby sur Malia

-Mais c'est de ta faute ! Répliqua t'elle

-Arrêter de vous crié dessus ! Ils se tue. Maintenant vous aller m'expliquer !

-Vas y, moi je lui montrerai en même t'en que vous. Bobby dit a Malia

-Ok

Malia commencer a se comporter de façon bizarre, après quelque secondes elle commença a se transformer en quelque chose de pas humain, ses oreilles s'agrandie, ses yeux commence a prendre la couleur bleu comme électrique, et a avoir des poils sur le visage.

-Je comprend pourquoi tu ronronner maintenant.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouve a dire ! S'exclama t-elle

-Non plus sérieusement, C'EST QUIOI CA BORDEL.

-C'est déjà une réaction plus… normal. Essaya de calmer l'ambiance Bobby

-bah enfaite dans cette ville y a comment dire, une meute de loup, loup garou, tu comprend ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Sérieux ?!

-Mais bien sur que non ! Comment veut tu que je te crois, ça semble impossible !

-Mais je suis juste devant toi, et transformer en plus.

-Oui je le vois ça, je le vois même très bien !

-Les filles calmer vous peut être ?

-Toi tais toi compris ! Nous avons crier tout deux en même temps sur Bobby

-Bon écoute je te conseil de venir avec ta sœur se soir comme ça vous serer tout les deux au courent de se qui ce passe dans cette ville, compris ? Demanda Malia a Bobby

-Ok

-Et si moi je suis pas d'accord ?

-Alors pas de réponse a tes question.

-Bon ok. Ai-je mis fin a la conversation

Nous sommes donc ensuite aller au lycée comme tout les jours mais cette fois si j'éviter Malia et les autres en attendant la fin de la journée avec impatience pour enfin comprendre ce qui se passer dans cette ville, jusqu'au soir venu.

Voila les gens j'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus car moi il ma plus a écrire et je suis vraiment désoler pour le suspense de fin mais vous aller voir au prochain chapitre le explication. Mettez des reviews et de me suivre a+.


	6. Le salamendeur

Chapitre 6: Le salamendeur

Malia m'avait envoyer un texto me disans ou les retrouver je me diriger a

l'endroit a l'endroit indiquer, 10 minute de route et j'arrive enfin a un

entrepôt désinfecter.

-Malia que-ce que Capucine fait là ?!

-Bah enfaîte ...

-Je sais tout. Coupai'je Malia pour ne pas qu'elle prennent a ma place.

Il me regarda tous surpris et Malia avec une lueur de remerciement dans les

yeux.

-Bon rentrer tout les 2.

Je suivis mon frère dans l'entrepôt, Malia rester avec moi et me pris la main, je la regarda, elle me lança un sourire protecteur, elle a du sentir mon stresse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas on va rien te faire. Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Je me colla un peut plus a elle, je me sent bien avec elle. On s'arrêta au milieu d'une grande salle ou il y avait 2 mecs que je ne connais pas encore.

-Je suis Derek.

-Et moi Peter. Se présenta t-ils

-Bon tout d'abord il faut savoir que ici c'est moi l'alpha. Commença Scott

-Moi je suis une Banshee. Suivit Lydia

Il annosaire tous se qu'il était sauf bien sûr Stiles qui lui est humain tout comme Mason et Moi.

-Bon je crois que c'est mon tour annonça Bobby

Il commença a se transformer en espèce de lézard rouge.

-Vous croyez que c'est comme un kanima ? Demanda Stiles

-Non il a pas la même odeur. Répondit Scott

-Il ma dit que c'était un Salamendeur. intervint Malia

-UN SALAMENDEUR !? Hurla Peter

-Oui tu connais ?

-C'est une créature légendaire, je n'en sait pas plus.

-Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus je suis comme ça depuis 5 mois et c'est

la seul chose que l'on ma dit.

-Non irions voir Deaton plus tard.

-Très bien.

-Capucine ça va ? Me demanda Malia

Je me rendit compte que je trembler et suer, je m'excusa comme quoi

je devait prendre l'air et sorti suivit de prés part Malia.

-Capucine attend que-ce qui se passe ?

Je lui sauta dans les bras sans rien dire et explosa en sanglot. Elle est surprise mais me serre dans ses bras.

-Que-ce qui t'arrive ma grande ?

-Je viens d'apprendre que les créature imaginaire existe et qu'en plus mon frère en est une.

Elle me serra un peut plus et me réconforta. Nous restâmes comme ça pendant une bonne demi-heure.

-Ça va les filles ?

Je me retourne pour voir Stiles.

-Oui oui ça va mieux ne t'en fait pas. Lui répondit Malia

-Ok je comprend ça doit faire beaucoup de révélation pour aujourd'hui, Malia tu peut ramener Capucine chez elle s'il te plait ? Avec Bobby et les autres on va voir

Deaton.

-Ouais pas de problème.

Nous partons et rentrons chez moi quand ma mère nous intersepta.

-Tient Malia tu dort encore a la maison ?

Elle me regarde je lui fait signe de la tête comme quoi ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

-Ouais enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non pas de problème par contre tu devra encore dormir avec Capucine mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème.

-Non du tout.

-Ok, heu ton frère rentre quand ?

-Je ne sais pas il est sorti avec des potes.

-Il s'est déjà fait des potes. Hé bien c'est bien ton frère bon a table.

Nous mangeons et allons dans ma chambre pour s'affaler tout 2 sur le lit.

-Tu est sûr que ça va ? Me demanda t-elle

-Ouais faut juste digérer tout ça.

Elle me sourit, je trouve sa super craquant. Attend quoi craquant ? je sens la chaleur monter dans mes joues et tourne la tête pour ne pas qu'elle le remarque.

-Bon je propose que l'on aille dormir. Proposa t'elle

on se méta en pyjama (je lui en prête 1) elle prévient son père qu'elle dort chez moi et nous nous couchons. J'ai froid alors je decide avec gêne de me coller a elle, mais avec tout attente elle m'entoure de ses bras. Ce pourrais t'il que je sois en fait gay ? C'est avec cette penser que je m'endors bien au chaud dans les bras de Malia.

Hey ! Les gens sa faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas écrie désoler et pour ce qui ne savent pas j'ai commencer une nouvelle fic un peut plus vulgaire sur League of Legende

je vous invite a aller la voir, bye ala prochaine.


	7. Malia ?

Chapitre 7: Malia ?

Je me réveil puis ne fois que e ne suis plus dans le flou je regarde l'heure sur mon réveille qui indique 12h24. «Super», c'était samedi alors ce n'était pas si grave, j'avoue que l'on aurais eu cours ce n'aurais pas était la même réaction, je tourna la tête pour regarder Malia qui elle aussi dormait encore, je l'a secoua pour la réveiller mais pour seul repose elle ronronna encore plus fort qu'hier «ça doit être un truc de loup-garou ça» après l'avoir secouer un peut plus fort elle ouvra enfin un œil vite suivit du deuxième.

-Bien dormi ma grande. Lui ai-je demander

-Sérieusement «ma grande» ?

-C'est une habitude, j'appelle tout les gens comme ça.

Elle hocha la tête positivement. Nous prenons notre douche puis nous descendons prendre notre petit déjeuner. Il y avait un mot sur le frigo.

 _Nous somme parti au travail comme tu le sais ton père a un rendez vous très loin d'ici alors il ne rentrera que dans 3 jours. Moi je suis s^r une affaire plutôt compliquer alors je rentrerais très tard pas la peine de m'attendre mangeais sans moi ton frère est parti chez ses amies il revient demain. Bisous a se soir Maman._

-Bon bah on est que tout les 2 jusqu'à se soir.

-Ok on fait quoi jusque là ?

-Je sais pas j'ai pas trop envie de bouger on fait se fout devant une série ou un jeu ?

-Je veut bien commencer par un jeu après on se fait une série ?

-Ok pas de problème.

Je monte les escalier et les redescend avec 2 ordinateur portable.

-Pourquoi t'en a 2 ?

-Y a le mien et l'ancien de mon frère.

-Ok on se fait quoi ?

-Un league of legende ?

-Ok mais ça fait au moins 2 ans que j'ai pas jouer alors.

-Je te rassure je suis pas super non plus.

Nous jouons jusqu'à environs 15h et nous nous mettons devant la télé pour regarder une série.

-Tu veut quoi ? Lui demandai-je

-Juste pas un truc a l'eau de rose s'il te plaît.

-Alors c'est parti pour «Les feux de l'amour».

Nous rigolions puis décidons de regarder Dexter. J'étais affaler sur elle alors qu'elle était elle même affaler dans un coin du canapés.

-T'a pas froid ?

-Un peut pourquoi ?

Suite a cette réponse je remonter les escalier pour redescendre cette fois avec une couverture.

-Le chauffage ne marche pas encore et j'ai qu'une couverture, sa te dérange pas qu'on se serre un peut ?

-Non pis je sais pas comment on peut l'être encore plus que toute a l'heure.

Je rougis a sa remarque.

-Je rigole ne t'en fait pas, aller viens.

Je me recolla a elle avec cette fois la couette, puis nous nous somme ensuite endormie. Je me réveille a 6h10 toujours dans les bras de Malia je la regarde et me rend compte qu'elle est vraiment belle, je suis ramener a la réalité par la sonnerie de mon téléphone, je regarde l'écran pour voir la tête de Scott et souffle puis enfin je répond.

-Ouais ?

-Toi aussi bonjours.

-Désoler je viens de me lever, bonjours.

-Bah voila, bref tu sais ou ai Malia ?

-Ouais elle ai avec moi, pourquoi ?

-On a besoin de vous, rendez-vous dans 30 minute chez Peter.

-Mais et pour les cours ?

-Je vous expliquerez sur le moment.

-Ok.

Puis il raccroche, je décide de réveiller Malia.

-Debout ma grande. Ai-je dit en la secouent.

-Mmmmhhhh nan ve pa ve dormir encor. Dit-elle en ronronnant

-Non ma belle sa marche plus avec moi ça.

-Ok ok attend.

2 minute plus tard elle décide enfin de se lever.

-Quoi ?

-De mauvaise humeur minette ?

-Désoler, et ne me rappelle plus jamais minette.

-Ok, Scott a appeler.

-Il veut quoi ?

-Dans 25 minute chez Peter, demande pas pourquoi

-Bon bah go a la douche alors.

20 minute plus tard nous étions prés pour aller détruire ce débile pour nous avoir obliger a nous lever a cette heur ci. Nous prenions ma voiture pour y être le plus vite possible. Nous arrivions en 5 minute au hangars.

-SCOTT ! Hurle ai-je

-Quoi j'ai fait quoi ?

-Tu nous a fait nous lever a 6h20 du matin, je vais te tuer.

-Attend au moins de savoir ce que j'ai a dire.

-Va-y.

-Il y a un loup solitaire qui rode dans les bois depuis hier, c'est un alpha alors nous devons l'attraper le plus vite possible il a déjà fait 3 victime et si nous n'intervenons pas se nombre va doubler ou même tripler.

-Ok en clair, on doit rattraper un loup-garou solitaire qui est sur notre terrain pour sauver des vies. Conclu Stiles

-Bien jouer Sherlock. Lançai-je

Nous somme ensuite partie en cours et nous avions décide de venir les chasser cette nuit il y a plus de chance de l'attraper. A la fin de la journée nous nous somme séparer par groupe de 2 : Scott et Bobby que l'on avait prévenue entre temps, Kira était avec Lydia, Stiles était avec Liam, Mason et Derek puis enfin moi et Malia, Peter avait décidé de rester pour faire son flemare avec ue excuse quelconque. Je marchais derrière Malia depuis déjà une bonne heure avec pour seul lumière pour moi mon tel avec plus que 61% , il était 2h et nous étions déjà dans la forêt depuis 5h, j'en pouvais plus, nous avons entendu un hurlement et Malia parti comme une flèche dans un sens, je sentie une douleur horrible dans la nuque puis je tomber en entendant Malia hurler mon nom.

Hey ! Les gens j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus je vous invite a mettre des commentaire pur me contacter sa fat toujours plaisir. Bye et a la prochaine ^^


	8. Amour

Chapitre 8 Amour

Gros mal de crane, j'ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi, j'suis ou la bon sens, je rconnais pas ne ou je suis j'essaye de le lever mais je sens mon mal de crane revenir au galop.

-Aïe.

-Va y doucement la belle au bois dormant.

-Malia ? Il c'est passer quoi ?

-Bah en fait ... Je voyais qu'elle esiter a me le dire. Un loup garou ta mordu.

Je me figé et mon cerveau comme mon cœur fila a 100 a l'heur, j'avais était mordu par un loup garou ca veut dire que moi aussi j'allais en devenir un a mon tour.

-J-e vais devenir un loup garou aussi alors ? J'avais peur de la réponse.

-Honnêtement ? je fis oui de la tête. Surement ou alors tu seras une autre créature surnaturelle qui te corespont.

-Tu dit sa ci naturellement ?

-J'essaye juste de me contrôler pour ne pas exploser.

-Tu es si attacher a moi que sa ?

Elle rougis mais e dit rien.

-Et sinon je suis ou là ?

-Tu es chez Scott, il ta mis dans son lit, sa mère est au courant de tout alors c'était le mieux a faire.

Je remarquer que j'était en pyjama.

-Qui ma changer ? Demandai'je avec une rougeur sur le visage.

-Je te rassure c'est Melissa. elle rougis.

Je me leva et Malia me rejoins pour m'aider.

-Merci.

-Pas de problème. Je tourna la tête pour remarque que nous étions très proche il ne rester que quelque cm entre nous lèvres, je m'approcher plus en plus de ses lèvres et voyant qu'elle ne reculer pas je continuer sur ma lancer, jusqu'au moment ou Malia plaqua d'un coup sec ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'étais d'abord étonner mais après quelque seconde j'appuya mes lèvres sur les siennes pour approfondir le baiser. Le baiser était doux et violent a la fois, c'était merveilleux. nous nous lâchons après un certain temps pour reprendre notre souffle quand un bruit nous interpella, on se retourna comme un seul homme pour voir Scott les yeux ronds comme des balles de tennis.

-Désoler je s'avais pas que vous vous ... embrasser dit-il tout rouge de géne.

-Non, c'est rien tu pouvais pas le savoir.

-Nous mais je suis heureux vous aller ben ensemble.

-Merci. Ai'je dit en même temps que Malia, on se regarda, rougis et on explosa de rire.

Stiles rentra dans la chambre a son tour suivi de Lydia.

-Enfin ! Debout la feignasse.

-Merci de ta délicatesse au napalm Stiles.

-Pas de problème, je suis toujours la pour sa.

-Sinon comment tu te sens ? Demanda Scott revenant au sérieux.

-Mal de crane horrible mais à par sa je me sens super bien en fait.

-MMMhhhh

-Quoi ?

-Désoler de te dire sa comme ça mais on sais pas ce que tu va devenir.

-J'ai remarquer un truck pendant qu'elle dormait. Interpella Malia.

-Quoi ?

-Un moment je me suis réveiller avec une impression bizarre, et elle avait les yeux ouvert et violet trés sombre.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux en tirait avec Deaton.

Après cette annonce tout le monde rentra chez soit sauf Scott qui partie voir Deaton et Malia qui venait chez moi pour continuer avec les cours particulier. Après êtres sortie de la voiture nous nous dirigeons vers la porte et quand on l'ouvrit Bobby me serras dans les bras avec tellement de force que je ne pouvais presque plus respirer.

-Bobby s'il te plait, respirer moi vouloir.

-Désoler mais j'ai eu si peur. Il se tourna vers Malia. ET TOI tu devais faire un truck, protéger ma soeur ! Hurla t'il

Malia baissa les yeux honteuse.

-BOBBY ! c'est pas de sa faute, ok ?

-Désoler Malia, j'aurais pas du te hurler dessus.

-Bon moi et Malia on va monter a l'étage, elle peut manger la ?

Malia leva les yeux étonner.

-Heu ouais je vais faire pour plus de personne, papa et maman son pas la se soir.

-Tu a dit quoi pour me couvrir ?

-Heu comment dire. Il se gratta le dos de la tête stresser.

-Tu ma couver on est d'accord ?

-Oui mais j'ai dit que tu dormais chez ton petit ami.

-Non mais j'y crois tu pouvais pas dire chez une amie non ?

-Désoler mais c'est sortie comme sa.

-Bon viens Malia on monte.

Malia était silencieuse et on monta a l'étage. On était sur mon lit quand la question qui me brûler les lèvres sortie.

-C'est a cause du baiser que tu est comme sa ?

-Hein comment ?

-bah je sais pas tu est silencieuse et tu est bizarre.

-Non mais je réfléchie juste.

-A quoi ?

-A nous, je sais pas comment on peut ...

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase car mes lèvres cloua les siennes. Le baiser était encore une fois doux mais ctte fois ausi sauvage.

-Les filles c'est pr...

Je tourner la tête pour voir mon frère totalement bouche béant.

Hey les gens désoler pour le retard mais vous commencer a avoir l'habitude, j'espère que se chapitre vous a plus et que vous en redemanderais la suite. Bye


	9. Chapter 9: Problème ou ?

Chapitre 9: Problème ou ...?

Mon regard faisait la navette entre Malia et Bobby qui l'une paniquer comme je ne sais quoi,

puis l'autre les yeux rond avec son cerveau que je voyais déjà fumer de loin.

-Je vous attend en bas. Dit Bobby assez sèchement

-ho heu ouais... on arrive.

Bobby descendu de l'étage dans lequel plus aucun bruit ne résonnait, je croisa le regard de Malia,

puis on reste ainsi a se regarder quelque seconde pour ensuite exploser de rire,

nous nous savions même pas pourquoi nous étions a deux doigts de mourir de rire.

-On a vraiment la malédiction de se faire choper a chaque fois que l'on va s'embrasser. Rigolai-je

-Scott ça pouvait encore aller mais ton frère je crois que je vais mourir. Rigola t'elle a son tour

Je la regarda dans les yeux puis m'approcha d'elle pour presser mes lèvres sur les siennes puis me décolla quelque seconde plus tard au grand mécontentement de Malia vu l'ignoble grognement qu'elle lâcha.

-C'était quoi sa ? Demandai-je en parlant évidement de son bruit.

-De la frustration. Avoua t'elle ce qui j'avoue me fis avoir un des plus beau sourire a mes lévres.

-Bon aller viens on descend voir ce que la tempête vivante nous a préparer.

Après cette scène nous descendions jusque dans le salon ou les assiette était poser sur la petite table devant la télé et derrière le canapé ou Bobby était affaler en nous regardant descendre les escalier.

-Pâte carbo ? trop cool mon frère. Ai-je crier en espérant que mon frère soit un petit peu moins en colère.

Il ne dit rien et nous nous sommes avec Malia assis sur les places restante du canapé en regardant le télé.

-Mais dit quelque chose 'il te plait, j'en peux plus de ton silence. Crie ai-je encore ne fois envers mon frère.

Il se tourna vers moi me collent des sueurs froides dans le dos.

-Que veut tu que je dise ?

-Bah c'est a toi de me le dire.

Il posa son assiette.

-Je n'ai rien a dire, enfin je n'ai plutôt aucunement le droit de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Attend, t'es entrain de me dire que tu accepte que moi et Malia soy... Pas le temps de finir qu'il me repris

-Ce que tu fait avec Malia ne me regarde pas non plus.

Je le regarda interloquer et il le compris très vite.

-Ecoute tu a 19 ans et ce que tu fait la nuit avec t... Cette fois c'est a moi de le couper

-Quoi attend non non tu a mal compris, moi et Malia n'avons jamais fait quoi que ce soit d'autre a par s'embraser.

Du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir Malia se cachant un peu plus derrière son assiette, signe de gène.

-Ho, ok ouais bin alors dans ce qu'a la aucun problème, je enfin même se ce n'était pas le cas il n'y aurait aucun problème mais je, enfin ça me rassure un peu quoi.

-Bah j'ai 19 ans non ?

-Oui mais je veut dire tu la connais depuis pas longtemps et pi...

-Bobby je, stop please j'ai tout sauf envie de parler de sa, surtout avec mon frére et le prend pas mal.

-Oui nan ok, je pas de problème.

-Alors tu veut bien que je sois avec Malia ?

-Je te l'ai dit c'est ta vie juste, fait attention ok ?

-Ok. fini-je la conversation.

Nous finissions de manger en parlant de tout et de rien, je crois même que Bobby commence a apprécier Malia et je souri de plus en plus a cela.

Après le repas nous avions décider que Malia resterez étudier avec moi avec le retard que nous avons eu avec toute les histoire.

Nous nous préparions a coucher vers l'avenue des minuit, une fois dans le lit nous avons commencer a parler.

-Je suis content que mon frère commence a te voir comme une allié.

-Et moi dont, je suis vraiment content de pouvoir être avec toi autant que je veut. Elle se colla un peu plus a moi suite a cette annonce.

-Mais a mon avis faire profil bas c'est déjà mort.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te rappelle que Scott le sais et si Scott le sais, Stiles le sais et si Stiles le sais, la terre entière le sais.

-Alors ça c'est sûr.

Nous rigolions a nos penser puis nous nous regardions dans le yeux.

-Je t'aime. Annonça Malia

-Et moi plus. Je boucla ma phrase en l'embrasant et nous nous soyons endormie après cela.

Hey les gens c'est moi, le mec toujours en retard (même si la on n'appelle plus sa du retard) j'ai eu quelque événement me faisant sortir Capucine de la tête jusqu'à ce qu'une amie viennent et me dise

LA SUITE S'IL TE PLAIT! alors pour ne pas que ma tête finisse contre un mur mais aussi parce que ca me manquait grave voila... Biz les gens je vous kiff.

Oops j'ai fallit oublier je voulait faire un remerciement spécial a MonaLisa94 et Wrighteuse pour leur commentaire surtout que je crois que Wrighteuse m'en veut un peut pour l'attente HAHAHA me frappe pas pitié.


End file.
